


Dead Man Walking

by anny385



Series: Dead Like Me [2]
Category: Dead Like Me, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows my other story Angel Of Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Man Walking

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Dead Like Me" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to their creators and owners and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This follows Angel Of Death and is also a Dead Like Me Crossover

Dead Man Walking

The man known as Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo walked into Der Waffle Haus and sat down in the booth that the other grim reapers were currently sitting in. He had a new face and a new home which was necessary just in case if someone he knew was in town and he couldn't afford to be noticed when he was supposed to be dead. His new name, which he wasn't allowed to choose, was Daniel Thompson. He didn't like that name and wanted to choose his own name, but it wasn't possible. He was told by one of the other grim reapers whose name was Georgia "George" Lass was now called Millie. She didn't get to choose her name either. They called her George when it was just the grim reapers around and so they called him Tony when it was just the grim reapers around too.

"Tony, have you ever been in movies?" Asked Mason because he knew that Daisy was in movies and wondered if Tony was in them too.

"No, I just know a lot about movies. I used to talk about movies at work and it used to irritate my teammates."

"Did you like working at NCIS?" Asked Roxy who was trying to get into the law enforcement field after being a meter maid.

"I loved it. It was a great job. I used to be a Detective in Baltimore before I became an NCIS Agent. I have to say that I miss it. I miss the job and I miss the people. I miss my friend who is our Goth forensic scientist. I miss my probie, the ninja and my father figure who is also our team leader. I didn't have a good relationship with my father and Gibbs is like a father to me." He didn't want to tell them that his father hated him and beat him when he was a child. Maybe if he was more comfortable with them, but right now he didn't want to tell them.

"How did you start liking movies?"

"Most of the time I was alone by myself and one of the people who worked for us introduced me to movies and I've been hooked ever since. It was an excellent way to hide from the world."

George looked at Tony as he was answering questions. She could see that he had a little boy lost look on his face and in his eyes. She wondered if he was abused as a child. She could also see other times that he had the spirit of a little boy sometimes. He sometimes was always getting into mischief and sometimes trouble would follow him.

Rube watched as his newest grim reaper talk to the other grim reapers. He shook his head at the antics that his newest charge could get into. He had partnered Tony with George. It was only right at the beginning to partner Tony with George since she was now experience in taking souls.

"Time for your assignments. Tony you get to take your first soul today. George will be with you. Remember you have to take the soul. Ask Peanut what happens if you don't take a soul." He said as he nodded to George.

"Okay, time to go people." Rube said as he gave each reaper a post it note. Everyone was done with their breakfast and it was time to go do their jobs.

Tony had finally found a job and a place to live.

A year later

Tony was in Der Waffle Haus with the rest of the reapers when people from Tony's past came inside. He watched as the took a look around and their eyes were on him and then looked around again. He wondered for a minute if they could see him. Rube told him that the only day that the people who knew him could see him was Halloween. They told him of the day that Daisy was recognized by someone when she didn't have a mask on.

He watched as Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Jimmy take a seat in the next booth. He was about to get up when Rube shook his head no.

Rube started talking to them though and found out that they were there to mourn their friend Tony.

"I am sorry for your loss." Tony said to Gibbs

"Thank you. He was a good Agent." Gibbs said.

"He was?" Tony replied.

"He was one of the best agents that we had. I am just sorry I never got to tell him when he was alive. He was like a son to me."

"I am sure that he would have loved to hear you say that." Tony replied. He was glad that Gibbs was saying that, but he had wished that Gibbs had said that to him when he was still alive.

"Hey, Dan. Get over here now." Rube yelled at him.

"I've got to go."

"Goodbye."

Gibbs watched as the man whose name was Dan walk away. He seemed familiar. He seemed to be like Tony, but he wasn't Tony because he didn't have the same face. It was like he wanted Dan to be Tony. He didn't want his surrogate son to be dead. He wished that Tony wasn't dead. He wished that he were still alive.

Rube led Tony outside and then started to talk to him.

"What were you doing? You cannot talk to the people that you once knew. Ask Peanut why you can't do that."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to them."

"If the next time you see them then don't talk to them. It looked like Gibbs for a minute looked like he recognized you. He can't recognize you because if he does it might be a bad thing not for you, but also for the rest of us grim reapers."

"I'm sorry."

"I understand why you want to get in touch with them, but I'm sorry that it isn't possible."

"I won't do it again."

"I know you won't and I know that you are sorry."

He nodded and grabbed the post it note that had his next reap on it. He turned towards his car and drove away. Rube looked after him and then went back inside Der Waffle Haus.

The End


End file.
